unchartedfandomcom-20200223-history
KAL-7
The KAL-7 ' is a weapon in ''Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception. Though it was seen in the early trailers, the name was not revealed until the Gamescom 2011 demo for the game. It appears in both Singleplayer and Multiplayer. Singleplayer The KAL-7 appears numerous times throughout the game and has lower recoil than its multiplayer version. It appears in Chapter 5 at the final stage of the level and many times throughout Chapters 12 to 16, commonly found on Rameses' pirates. It has a brief cameo at Chapter 18 where Nate pulls one out of the sand from a dead agent, however when Nate reaches the Settlement it disappears. In the campaign, its accuracy is on par with the M9. Multiplayer The KAL-7 in the Uncharted 3 multiplayer has the highest rate of fire and recoil of any loadout weapon. In addition, its blindfire accuracy is also superior to all other loadout weapons. The weapon is available to use once a player achieves Level 31. The KAL-7 has been criticized in the multiplayer community for its rampant use by blindfiring players, but its overall use has decreased due to some adjustments made by Naughty Dog in patch 1.02. It is still a very useful short-range weapon, but has limited effectiveness as a mid- to long-range weapon. Aiming with this gun is not really recommended when on contact with an enemy at close range since the recoil will just spread the bullets like a shotgun rendering this technique ineffective to the player and may waste an entire clip very quickly thanks to the rate of fire. This could be one of the reasons why most players use this as a blindfire weapon to hold off enemies especially in Team Objective modes like Turf War, King Of The Hill or Chain Reaction. Weapon Mods The KAL-7 comes with MODs in online multiplayer. There are a total of about 7 MODs. They are: -Call Out -Reload Speed -Clip Size -Max Ammo -Scope Zoom -Blindfire Accuracy -Rate of Fire Variants Cutter's KAL-7 Complete the Jade Sanxingdui Legendary Treasure Set in Team Objective. * Jade Sanxingdui Flattop Head * Jade Sanxingdui Roundtop Head One of only five weapons with three mods. Call Out, Scope Zoom, and Reload Speed mods are equipped. Call Out allows you to target and visually tag enemies for your teammates when you aim your reticle over them. Scope Zoom will increase how far you can zoom in your scope by 25% while Reload Speed allows you to reload faster. Lazarevic's KAL-7 Complete the Supreme Wrath Legendary Treasure Set in Plunder. * Ruby Wrathful Deity Head * Emerald Wrathful Deity Head/Jade Chimera Blindfire Accuracy and Max Ammo mods permit a great chance of hitting your enemy when not aiming and increased total maximum ammo. Rameses' KAL-7 Complete the Hunting Pack Legendary Treasure Set in Three Team Death Match. * Emerald Animal * Lapis Lazuli Animal * Jade Animal Reload Speed and Magazine Size mods allow you reload faster and have more ammo per magazine. Trophy Scoring 30 kills with the KAL-7 will unlock the bronze trophy '''30 Kills: KAL-7 in both Drake's Deception and Drake's Deception Remastered. Trivia * It resembles an AKMSU, a variant of the AK-47. It uses the same 7.62x39mm rounds as the AK-47 but is much smaller, making it more practical for use in confined spaces. * The word "Kal" is a shortened version of "Kalashnikov." * On the gun side there are a five-pointed red star and the word "Родина мать" that means "Motherland" in Russian. * In Uncharted 3: Drake's Deception, the KAL-7 is in the start up menu. It is often mistaken as the AK-47 but has a cone muzzle and a different barrel design. * During the initial trailer and chapter 18, Nate is seen pulling the gun from the sand. However as Drake approaches the settlement the gun disappears. * In real life, the AKMSU would have comparable performance to the Micro Galil (inspiration for the G-MAL): they both use small-caliber rounds (7.62x39mm and 5.56x45mm, respectively) and have the same barrel length (210mm, or 8.26 in), as well as similar rates of fire (700 rounds/min and 630-750 rounds/min, respectively). * The KAL-7 in singleplayer has a large magazine (just like the KAL-7 with clip size mod in multiplayer), the number of bullets of a standard KAL-7 in multiplayer and a different barrel. Tips *If you aim while firing the KAL-7 keep moving the camera down this will keep the recoil at bay experienced players can kill enemies at long range while aiming with it. *The KAL-7 is a very effective gun against climbing opponents, the recoil matches the climbing speed of an enemy making it easy to get a Fly On The Wall medal. *When given blind fire accuracy, the KAL-7 has maximum blindfire accuracy. Combine with Clip Size, Max Ammo or Rate Of Fire for best effect. * The KAL-7 pairs best with the Raffica Pistol or Para 9. Some players may even use the Tau Sniper. * At mid-range firefights, blindfire may be more effective than actual aiming. * If not using Max Ammo, use the Daredevil booster to avoid running out of bullets. If using it, use a short lasting taunt, such as Laugh or Pump. * The blindfire accuracy of the KAL-7 can be demonstrated by its ability to defeat enemies at mid range with ease. *Many people have criticized others for using the KAL-7 for being an overpowered gun. A good way to stop KAL-7 blindfire enemy is to throw a grenade against a wall next to you if you are close to one or throw one just in front of your feet. If you roll and drop one your enemy can pick it up and since they were blindfiring in your direction, it would just cause you further harm. If you roll and drop a grenade, quickly move left or right so the grenade will most likely fly forward, then shoot at your enemy. If you're lucky, you may get the kill but if not then it's suggested to melee the enemy. Throwing it in front of you and then jumping forward or to the sides means that if your enemy chases you forward, there will be less time to throw it back but more chance of blowing yourself up. However if you jump to the sides then your opponent may realize too late and run right into your grenade. If you throw it at a wall next to you, then by the time the grenade reaches the floor it would have already exploded, leaving next to no time to throw it back. *Always keep moving if you are being chased by a KAL-7 enemy. The closer you are to them, the more damage you will take. Once you get a safe distance away, drop a grenade or begin firing upon them. * The KAL-7 can also be defeated by a shotgun. However, with the SAS-12, if you miss, it may be too late. If using the Double Barrel Shotgun, you may have a chance for a followup shot. KAL 7.jpg Category:Weapons in Drake's Deception